Star Wars: A Drabble Series
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: Its been a blast, but this is the end.
1. Visions of the Future

****

Author's Note

**Very Important Notice**

**In this story I will be writing mulpitle story lines that are not connected to each other. In addition, there will occasionally be a oneshot that has nothing to do with the story lines.  I am putting a notice in this chapter to dispel any confusion before it has a chance to rear its ugly head. **

**So, Chapters 1-3 are connected. Caedus Afterlife Story Line.**

**Chapters 4-8 & 11 are connected. Ansoka Cannon Story Line.**

**And Chapters 9-10 are connected. Yalder Story Line.**

**From this point on, I will give names to my story lines and put those in my Author's Note at the beginning of each chapter. Hopefully this will solve the problem. If not, email me and I will explain it. Star Wars: A Drabble Series is a Hua Ley production using other people's work. (Sobs)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I just finished reading LotF: Invincible. What an awesome book!! I just love Darth Caedus. One of the best Sith ever. So I decided to make a little one-shot concerning him. My first Star Wars Fic.**

* * *

 Darth Caedus smiled as he looked down on the universe. Things had not gone as he had intended. Indeed, when Lumiya had first approached him, offering to train him in the ways of the Sith, he had stretched out, gazing into the future. He had seen many futures. Some ending in tragedy, some ending in unyielding bliss and contentment. In the end, he had chosen to accept her as his Sith Master.

As the months went by and he grew stronger, his visions changed. More and more they showed him, alone, sitting on the Galactic Throne, dictating order and peace to the rest of the galaxy. Sometimes Tenel Ka would be there, or strangely enough, Tahiri Veila. They would be sitting at his side, Empress of the New Galactic Empire.

But the future changed once again at Kashyyyk. With Tenel Ka's betrayal he finally realized the true cost of the way of the Sith. He would rule alone, suffering the loneliness that comes from putting the needs of the galaxy above your needs. And yet, he did not falter, he did not sway. He had made mistakes, broken bonds, killed out of anger when he should not have. Still, he had learned, and at the beginning of the Battle of Nickel One, he became the Dark Lord Lumiya always believed he could be.

In the end, he had sacrificed himself, not only to save his daughter, but to save the galaxy. Thanks to him, the galaxy was finally united. United under a leader who could bring peace and ensure its safety.

Daala would have the strength to protect the galaxy from the New Sith Order was gathering on Korriban. And even if she did know it, Daala had more then just the Jedi. Tahiri was still out there, training, waiting for the right opportunity to reveal herself. She would make a fine Dark Lord. Caedus had taught her well.

Turing from the galaxy at large, Caedus smiled as he watched Allana. She was safe. After everything that had happened, Allana was safe, and would grow up and be a leader of the galaxy. All the pain, all the strife, all the sacrifice he had endured, all of it was worth it, just to see her future secure.

"My little Allana, I love you. More then you could possibly realize. I would lay the galaxy at your feet, just to see you smile." Caedus whispered.

Though he did not mean it, his words reached Allana. She turned from his parents, and gazed up at the sky of Ossus. _'I love you too, Daddy. You were not the bad man everyone made you out to be.' _Allana thought.

Caedus smiled and withdrew into the Force, content that all was right in the land of the living.


	2. It's A Tradition

**Ever since I first wrote LotF: Reflection, a lot of ideas have been floating around in my head. So, I have decided to rename this fic Legacy of the Force: Caedus Drabbles. The stories will range from humorous to romantic, to angsty. Hope you all enjoy. And please review.**

* * *

**Darth Caedus' POV**

_/TENEL KA!! PROTECT ALLANA!! THERE'S A NANO…/_ I cried out as Jaina's , The Sword of the Jedi, lightsaber pierced my chest, instantly incinerating his heart.

This action cut off my mental warning, and the last thing I saw was the intense look of hatred, love, and pain on my sister's face. Then the darkness came and took me into its comforting arms.

When I awoke next I was on a flat plane. Groggily, I try to stand, only to find that death has robbed me of my basic motor skills. In Basic I fell down the instant I tried to stand.

Unfortunately, my blunder did not go unnoticed. A soft chuckle began to echo across the plain, and after a few seconds, a form appeared.

I gasp when I see who it is. "Need a hand?" The tall shadowed figure of Darth Vader asks me. I nod and he bends over grabbing me by me shoulders and hauling me up.

"Death is always hard for the first few minutes. But you'll get use to them soon enough." Vader explains matter of factly. I, on the other hand, stand their, with my mouth slightly agape. I could not believe that Vader was here. I could not believe I was here. The fact that my own twin had killed me still had not quite sunken in yet.

Vader, noticing my stare, bursts out laughing. "Yes, you are dead. But don't worry. Everyone experiences the same thing when they first arrive."

I nod, slowly beginning to regain control of my body.

Vader stops laughing then snaps his fingers. Instantly a table and two blush chairs appear. On the table were several bottles.

At my questioning look Vader motions to the chairs. "Come, sit. This is something of a tradition." He explains before sitting and removing his mask.

"Tradition?" I ask as I take the nearest seat.

"Yes." And then he hands me a bottle. I take it and gaze at it, weary of drinking anything a fellow Sith gives me.

Sensing my thoughts, Vader glares at me and smacks me upside the head with the Force. "First off, you're dead. There is nothing here that will kill you. And secondly, you should have more faith in your grandfather. Why would I want to cause you any trouble?" He asks, voice as cold as interstellar space.

I raise my eyebrow at the second point. "I can list a fairly large number of reasons why you might want to cause me trouble."

Vader loses the glare and shrugs. "Well, that is true. I am a little mad at you for some of your actions, but we can sort that out later. Even I, a former Dark Lord of the Sith, would never try to settle a score with an enemy right when they get here. I have all eternity to punish you."

Shivering at the thought I decide to just wing it and drink the liquid. Instantly I spit out what I had drank. "What is this?!" I yell.

Vader chuckles and takes a large swig from his bottle. "This is mara. As you have noticed, it is very bitter."

"Then why am I drinking it?" I question, throwing him a glare.

"As I said, it is a tradition. All Sith Lords, and powerful Dark Side Masters drink this when they are killed in the pursuit of their dreams. Xendor started the tradition and the Sith chose to continue it. Mara also serves as an energy booster." Vader explains. "So drink as much as you can, because you will need it."

Deciding just to humor the old man, I start gulping down the mara. After a few minutes I have drank ten bottles.

When I set the last bottles, Vader smiles and snaps his fingers. The mara and chairs intatnly disappear. "Alright grandson, I would suggest you start running now." He advises before disappearing himself.

"What?" I ask the air before a feeling of dread comes over me. I turn and in the distance I see a long figure appear. It is Aunt Mara.

"THERE HE IS!! GET HIM!!" She cries before beginning to run to me. In less then a microsecond, thousand of being began cresting the hill, following her.

Of the hoard the most prominent were Wookiees, Corellians, Bothans, and Yuuzhan Vong, as well as numerous others who I had killed in my life.

As the hoard moves closer, Obi-Wan Kenobi appeares before me. "Run Caedus. Run." He says, before grinning and then doubling over with laughter. Ignoring the old Jedi, I turn and run.

* * *

**I am sorry, I could not help but put that last part in. Well, I hope you enjoyed that. This story won't be getting nearly the attention that RSP and my other Avatar stories will. But I promise that I will try to update at least one a week. And please review. Your words are the life blood that makes this enterprise worthwhile. Till next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. It is George's sandbox. I'm just playing in it.**


	3. Darth Yalath

**Upon further reflection, I have decided to just have this as a drabble series concerning anything Star Wars. Hope you all enjoy. And please review leave a review people. (Unleashes Force Persuasion) You will leave a review for the great and mighty Hua Ley. (Laughs evilly as Sithy eyes come into being)**

**Anyway, this chapter describes my new favorite pairing for Anakin. Finally, someone who I believe that would fit with well with him. (No offense to Anidala, but that has gotten so boring). So without further due, here's chapter 3. **

* * *

**Darth Caedus' POV**

I ran.

I don't know how long I ran. Time was truly meaningless here. But no matter where I ran the horde always seemed just ten feet behind me, with Mara only three feet from my heels. The drink Vader gave me was the only thing that was saving me. And I could feel that soon that energy would fade.

Then a huge explosion erupted behind me. I was thrown forward, into a portal. It closed behind me and the cries and shouts of the horde were silenced.

Slowly, I rise. My body aches, and pain floods my senses. Relying on my training, I calm myself and drew strength from the pain. As it subsides, I hear a soft chuckling. Turning, I see a female Togruta lounging on a mat.

"Welcome, Lord Caedus, the latest Dark Lord of the Sith. Well, not quite." She greets me, turning her gaze up and down my body.

I frown, slightly irritated at the scrutiny. And the implications of her statement. "What do you mean not quite the latest Dark Lord of the Sith? I was Lumiya's last apprentice. And Darth Kataisu is not nearly ready to take the mantle of Dark Lady of the Sith."

The Togruta snorts and reaches for a glass. "What a shame. I would think the grandson of Darth Vader would be wiser then that. One simply cannot simply take a Sith name only a few weeks into their apprenticeship. Tahiri is not ready for that name. Nor is she ready to perform the duties the name signifies."

I raise my eyebrow at her criticism of Kataisu and by extension me. "And what makes you such an expert on the ways of the Sith? Did you ever take the mantle of the Dark Lord from your predecessor? Did you ever experience the pain that is needed to keep yourself pure? Who are you?"

She puts down the glass and smiles. I instantly take a step back. Her smile, it was as warm as the sun, yet at the same time it was colder then interstellar space.

"My name? That is a tricky question. What my name is depends on my mood as much as my allegiances. For now, you may call me Darth Yalath, the consort of Lord Darth Vader." She stops and stares at me expectantly, waiting for me to respond.

"You?! You are Darth Yalath? But she was a human."

Yalath stares at me for an instant before she bursts out laughing. She continues for several minutes before she stops. "You mean those idiots still have not figured it out? I can not believe this." She stops and appears to lose herself in a world of memories. After a minute she looks up and me and pats the spot next to her. "Come Lord Caedus. I will tell you about the real story of how your grandfather embraced the Dark Side and became the man that I loved."

So I did. I sat on her mat and listened as she told me of my grandfather. How he had come to accept her as his padawan. How he had grown to trust her above all others. How she was told of his marriage to my grandmother. How he embraced the Dark Side. How he was betrayed and wounded by his brother, his father. How he rose from the asses of Mustafar. How he became the Dark Lord. How he finally opened his heart to her. How they worked together to protect the Empire. How she comforted him when Luke destroyed the Death Star. How she was all that held him together for the four years that he hunted Luke. And finally, how Vader turned from the Dark Side at the end and returned to the Light.

When she finished, I could only sit in silence. There were no words that could describe my feelings. Pride was probably the closest word that could describe it. After hearing Vader's story, I knew that I had made the right choice. And if I could ever do it again, I would do it all again.

"I see our story has moved you, young Caedus." Yalath comments.

I nod, and then a question enters my mind. "Vader, he did not reject you, when you entered the afterlife? He did not forsake you for Padme? For if he did, I will kill him." I ask. During the tale, I had grown to love Yalath. She was a woman who had burned everything she knew, every dream she had had for my grandfather. Then she had hidden her identity, endured the bigotry of the Empire and the Emperor, all to be with Vader. If Vader had left her for his first love, I would make him pay.

Yalath laughs, genuinely laughs. "Oww, Caedus. Vader would never give me up. In fact, Padme and I share a bed with him. I'll spare you the details, but I will say this. Both Vader and Padme are demons in bed."

An involuntary image enters my mind at her words. Of my grandfather, dressed in his traditional armor, with both my grandmothers in each of his arms.

My stomach churns at the thought and I clap a hand to my mouth to keep from disgracing myself in front of my second grandmother.

She, however, takes great enjoyment from my discomfort. "Come now Caedus. It's not like you're a virgin. Buck up. I bet that now Lumiya is whole again, she would not mind teaching you a few more lessons that she couldn't when she was alive."

I stop my retching and stare at her, incredulous. She sighs and slaps me upside the head. "Will you lighten up Caedus? This is the afterlife! Things aren't as uptight here as they are down there. You can go wild, have fun. In fact, I am going to make sure you loosen up."

For some reason that statement strikes fear in my heart. I then start to back away but Yalath snaps her fingers and the room vanishes, to be replaced by a large building.

"Caedus, you have been to the Light Side. You have basked in the Dark Side. You have even found the balance and used the Grey Side. But now, let me show you the most powerful side of the Force." She pauses and turns to the building, throwing her arms up in the air, unleashing Force Lightning. "THE DRUNK SIDE!!"

* * *

**Oww, Caedus is being dragged into a bar by Yalath. I wonder what will happen next. Next chapter will end the Caedus centric drabbles for a while. After that I will focus on AhsokaxAnakin and VaderxYalath pairings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. It is George's sandbox. I'm just playing in it.**


	4. Trust

**I decided to take a break from the Caedus After Life story line. I will now work on AhsokaxAnakin romance. It will not be instantaneous like it was in Contemplation. Hopefully you all will enjoy it. **

* * *

**Trust**

* * *

The tension in the LAAT/i was almost palpable. Dak Hamee, High Seer of the Hork-Bajir, gazed worriedly between the three non armored sentients in the cabin. A kind soul, he was troubled by the anger Lord Skywalker was displaying to his apprentice, Lady Tano Dak Hamee would have tried to interfere, to fix the broken Kanver that existed between the heroes that had saved his world, but the older Lord Kenobi had subtlety discouraged Dak Hamee from taking action.

So Dak Hamee held his tongue, watching as the tension between the younger Lord and Lady rise. The Clones were also unusually silent. After a successful mission they would have slapped each other around and traded crude jokes about the clankers. But the tension between General Skywalker and Ahsoka put eliminated those thoughts.

Only General Kenobi remained unconcerned. He had gone through many instances with Anakin during the early part of their relationship. He knew the dangers of saying the wrong thing; how it could destroy the relationship. He had made several such mistakes with Anakin. But he had faith that Anakin and Ahsoka would succed where he and Anakin often failed.

Without warning, Anakin rises, pressing the com button. "Pilot, set us down now." He commands.

"Yes Sir." Came the affirmative reply.

Dak Hamee's guards inhale swiftly. They look to their leader, who nods. As one they rise and start to move over to Lord Skywalker, but he turns to them and motions them back. "We will not need your guards High Sneer." Anakin comments, voice tight.

Dak Hamee rises and moves forward. "But Lord Skywalker, we are over 300 kijeks from your ship." Dak Hamee begins, only to be cut off by Anakin's raised hand.

Anakin's eyes soften and he speaks more kindly. "I thank you for your concern. But Padawan Tano and I have several issues that need to be dealt with. Alone." Ahsoka winces slightly at the last word.

Dak Hamee nods and steps back. The LAAT/i drops to the ground and Anakin and Ahsoka disembark.

"May the Force be with you, Lord Skywalker and Lady Tano." Dak Hamee calls out.

Anakin turns and bows. "May Father Sky and Mother Earth guide your steps, High Seer Dak Hamee." Anakin responds. Then with that, the door closed and the LAAT/i rises.

When the sound of its engines faded into the night sky, Anakin turns to Ahsoka, speaking to her for the first time since the battle. "Come Padawan. We have a 50 mile trek before making it back to the Spirit of the Republic."

Ahsoka nods and falls into step behind her master. For some time they do not speak. They just walk, each thinking their own thoughts.

Eventually, Ahsoka cracks. "I did what I had to do Master! If I had not reorganized the lines the droids would have swarmed the Hork-Bajir lines. These beings are gentle and kind, but not the sharpest hydrospanners in the galaxy. The battle plan that you ordered would have crucified them!"

Anakin turns to Ahsoka, his eyes frosty. "That still does not change the fact that you disobeyed a direct order. From me, your master. Not only that, but you then forge my image and rearrange my men. If you were a regular soldier, those would be grounds for immediate execution. Whether or not your gross insubordination won the battle would be irrelevant."

Ahsoka sighs and bows her head. "I know, and I am sorry master. But I knew that if I did nothing, thousands of Hork-Bajir soldiers would die. I will accept any punishment you give." Ahsoka then kneels, head still bowed.

Master and Apprentice stand still for several moments, the quite night surrounding them.

Anakin then bends down and scopes a handful of dirt up. Turning away from Ahsoka, he begins walking out of the forest. Ahsoka looks up, surprised at his lack of judgment, then rises. She sprints and comes back to his side. Looking up she is further surprised to see no anger in his face. Stretching out with the Force, she feels that the anger is still there, but not directed at her. Perhaps it was never directed at her.

"You're right." Anakin answers her unspoken musing.

Startled, Ahsoka blushes, and reinforces her mental shields.

Exiting the forest, the pair come to a flat plain. Several herds of grazing herbivores can be seen off in the distance, but they make no move to investigate the strange aliens to their world.

Sitting down, Anakin stares up at the night sky. Slightly confused by her Master's sudden change in attitude, Ahsoka sits down next to him.

Silence reigns for half an hour, but it is a comfortable silence. Most of the tension is gone, replaced by confusion. Finally, Anakin speaks. "I was never angry at you Ahsoka." He used her first name to reassure her.

Ahsoka raises her eyebrow and smirks. "Could have fooled me."

He smiles and takes her hand. Surprised, she does not resist. Opening her palm, he drops some dirt into it. Noting her confused expression, he explains. "Thanks to you, this dirt is free of blood. It is only contaminated with the fluid of the invaders. You are right. Had you not changed the lines, then the Hork-Bajirs would have been slaughtered. We probably would still have won, but at a much higher cost."

"Then why…?"

"Why was I angry?" Anakin finishes. He snorts. "I was angry because I was foolish. I was angry because I let my pride nearly get those brave sentients killed. They may be slow by galactic standards, but they are a noble race. They did not deserve me. I was the wrong Jedi to be assigned to help them. "

Ahsoka slides closer to him, and takes his hand, surprising him. "No Anakin. You are a great Jedi. Dak Hamee respects you. It was just a little mistake." Ahsoka tries to soothe him.

She partially succeeds. Anakin smiles and returns his attention to her. "Yes it was. But you have just proven something to me."

"What is that?" Ahsoka asks.

Whatever she was expecting, it was not Anakin taking her into his arms. "Whaa…?" Ahsoka begins before Anakin shushes her.

After a minute he releases her and stares into her eyes. "Ahsoka, you have proven to me that I can trust you. Completely. So, I want to tell you the truth."

And he told her. He told her everything. From the trials of his youth, to the slaughter of the Tusken Raiders, to his marriage to Padme. Throughout it all, she just sat there, nodding. When he finished, she smiles slightly and takes him into an embrace.

"Master, thank you. Thank you for trusting me. And because you do, I will promise you this. I will never abandon you." Ahsoka proclaims, tears streaming from her eyes.

"You're welcome Ahsoka." Anakin whispers.

As the two embraced each other, a shift occurred in the Force. It was small, so small that not even Darth Sidious saw it. But occur it did. On that plain, Ahsoka began to love Anakin more then just as her master. And for Anakin, he knew that no matter what, his Padawan would always stand beside him.

* * *

**Okay, this is the beginning of the AhsokaxAnakin Romance. How is it? Did it live up to expectations? Have I converted any other Anidala shippers to Ansoka? Please review.**


	5. Blushes

**Yet another Ansoka chapter. Hopefully you all will enjoy it. **

* * *

**Blushes **

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Die Clankers!!" A Clone Trooper cries as he unloads a clip into a Super Battle Droid's chassis.  
The droid falls, only to be replaced by three more. But before they could finish off the trooper, I jump down, executing a spinning downward slash. The droids fall apart, dismembered by my ever improving technique.

Turning to the Clone I order, "Come on Trooper! The retreat order has been given."

He nods, locking a fresh magazine into his rifle. "Thank you ma'am. I'll cover you."

Moving away from our previous position, we make our way through the shadows. The battle was not faring well. Anakin and I had come with a hundred men, hoping to reinforce Prince Aldoran's position.

We had failed.

The droids had been more numerous then intelligence had indicated. Also, there was a deadly new model. It carried jetpacks, and crimson lightsabers. They looked oddly familiar, but I did not have time to try and determine where I had seen them before.

"There's General Skywalker's transport, Ma'am. It's under attack." The Trooper broke me out of my reverie. I look up and see that the new droids were mounting an aggressive assault upon the LAAT/i.

"Stang." I mutter, before turning to the trooper. "Come on. Anakin will need some help." The Clone nods and we resume our pace.

A brief flare of the Force was the only warning I received. Without thinking, I roll, and Force Pull the trooper toward and then behind me.

The area where we were an instant before was consumed by twin beams of laser beams.

Gritting my teeth, I rise and ignite my saber. Behind me the trooper rises and cocks his rifle.

"Statement: The Red Jedi Meatbag and Clone Meatbag have sufficient evasion skills. Self-deprecating Admission: It seems my targeting systems need to be recalibrated. What a poor performance."

With that, one of the new Droids floats down. Jet black with a crimson jet pack and twin high energy beam cannons attached, the droid had cut through the armies of Prince Aldoran like a lightsaber through flesh.

"Pleading Request: Meatbags, would you remain still so that I may redeem myself and not be scrapped?" The droid asked us.

The Trooper did not even bother replying, opting instead to open up with his assault rifle. The droid shifts his jets and dodges the assault. I leap forward, bringing my saber down. But it is blocked by a single crimson blade.

"Taunt: Ow woe to the Jedi Meatbags. The very symbol of your order is now been reduced to a mere droid tool." The droid taunts me.

Angered by this hunk of scrap, I draw the Force into me, pushing forward. The droid ceases its taunts and applies power to its jets, pushing me back slightly.

Then a single shot rang out, destroying the droid's right arm. Thrown off balance, the droid flies into the air, bringing its rifle up. But before it can fire a shot, my lightsaber connects with its chest, spearing it.

With its central processor destroyed, the engines cut off, sending the droid plummeting to the ground.

With it lands I walk over and kick it. "This is not good. These droids are strong, agile, and able to deflect blaster bolts." I mutter.

Turning my body and thoughts away from the new droid, I nod my thanks to the trooper. He salutes.

I return my attention back to the LAAT/i, and start forward.

A sudden wail of the Force informs me that Anakin has been hit. "Come on! Ankain has been hit!" I yell to the trooper. He nods and we make a dash for the LAAT/i.

When we clear the buildings I see that it is surrounded by the droids, all hovering in the air, firing. The LAAT/i's armor is holding, but I know that they must leave soon. As if the pilot heard my thoughts, the LAAT/i begins to move.

"Trooper, let's give that transport some coverfire!" I command, slinging my lightsaber at the nearest droid. The Trooper opens up with his blaster. Within a minute, the droids lie in ruin. But the LAAT/i is still ascending.

We make a dash for the LAAT/i as it moves across the ground, gaining altitude.

/_MASTER!!_/ I scream through our bond. A few seconds later the port hatch opens and Anakin stares at me, eyes wide in horror.

"AHSOKA! JUMP!!" He yells.

I pause for an instant, remembering the trooper. Turning in mid stride, I grab him with the Force and throw him to Anakin. Anakin reaches out with the Force, shakily due to his injuries. But he catches the Trooper.

Satisfied that the trooper was safe, I allow the Force to flood me, giving me extra speed.

**General POV**

As the LAAT/i begins to take off, Ahsoka jumps. She fails, however, to reach the LAAT/i. As she begins to fall, a strong hand reaches out and grabs hers.

Struggling, Anakin pulls Ahsoka in as the LAAT/i begins to ascends into the atmosphere. The hatch closes and the clones watch as Anakin falls back, exhausted from the battle, his wounds, and having to drag Ahsoka aboard.

Ahsoka, lies on top of Anakin, breathing hard. After a few seconds she realizes where she is and her face begins to turn purple.

Rex smirks when he see this, and nods to her.

Anakin, predictably, is oblivious. "Ahsoka, injured Master here."

Blushing madly now, Ahsoka jumps off Anakin. He sighs at the absence of her weight and slowly picks himself up.

"We will discuss what you did when we return to the fleet. But for now." He says as he steps up to her. "I am very proud of you."

"Thanks." Ahsoka mutters, lost in Anakin's kind gaze. They stare into each other's eyes for a minute. The moment is broken when the Trooper that Ahsoka saved kneels before her.

"Thank you Ma'am. I owe you my life."

The moment broken, both Master and Apprentice turn to the Trooper. "You're welcome, trooper. It was the least I could do." Ahsoka responds.

From behind the mask, golden eyes watch her as she helps her master over to a medical station. _'You did well Ahsoka. You did very well. My 'master' will be extremely pleased.'_ The supposed clone thinks. Then he settles down and secretly allows the Force to flow through him, refreshing his body.

/_Master, this is Hua Ley. The plan proceeds according to your vision._/

* * *

**Alrighty, a little Ansoka romance and the introduction of a mysterious OC. I wonder what role the OC will play in this fic? Next chapter, Shower Talk.**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Thawn716: An Author can hope. Glad you liked it.**

**doctor anthony: I am glad that you enjoyed it. **

**Lightning Angel 64: Thank you. I saw them in the movie and instantly fell in love with them too. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**alboc: I am glad that I have inspired you.**

**PraiseElohim: Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**RaidersEcho: Before I fell in love with Ansoka, I thought Obidala was a waste of time. But now I am starting to see its beauty. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Hua Ley.**


	6. Memories of the Past, Part One

****

I decided that I wanted to postpone Shower Talk for a little while. The next few chapters will set it up. Manegona means Last Battle.

* * *

**Memories of the Past, Part One**

* * *

**General POV**

The mood of the Jedi Counsel was somber as the three Jedi walked into their mist. After the fall of Andalitaea, disturbing reports had been coming in of a new powerful Dark Side user in the Outer Rim. Reports stated that a large man, cloaked in dark robes, was seen in the presence of many leaders and criminal bosses, gathering support for the CIS. What was even more disturbing was the fact that this being used the traditional honorific of Darth. The Council feared that the second Sith was finally revealing himself.

Or, as some more skeptical members pointed out, this could merely be a pretender to the Sith, such as Granta Omega and his father, Xanatos.

With Jedi spread so thin across the galaxy, the Council had decided that only three Jedi could be spared to investigate.

"Greetings Knights Secura, Skywalker, and Padawan Tano." High Councilor Mace Windu greets the trio as they enter.

Aayla, Anakin, and Ahsoka bow to Mace and the rest the Council. Ahsoka gives a small nod to Master Plo Kun. He secretly returns the gesture.

"I am sure that you all are curious as to why we have called you here." Mace begins.

"The thought crossed our minds." Ahsoka mumbles. Anakin glances down at his Padawan but does nothing to correct her, much to the disapproval of many of the Masters.

"Since the fall of Andalitaea, we have been receiving reports of a new Leader in the CIS. All of the other leaders, from General Grievous on down, speak to him with reverence. We have even had sketchy reports of Count Dooku referring to this man as 'Master'." Mace continues, ignoring Ahsoka's comment and Anakin's refusal to correct her.

Mace then pauses and judges the reaction of the three to this news. Aayla keeps her face neutral. Anakin snorts, not quite believing it. Ahsoka glances at her Master before refocusing on Mace.

"Cautious with this news we must be." Yoda interjects.

Mace nods. "Yes. It is unlikely that this is the Sith Lord we have been searching for. Form all reports the man is young; no more than two standard decades. But the fact that all the leaders below Dooku give him such respect is worth investigating."

"To Manegona you must go. Here is where this Lord Hua Ley keeps his fortress." Yoda informs them.

As one the three Jedi bow and leave the Council Chambers.

Once they were out of the antechambers, Ahsoka turns to Anakin. "Do you think there is truth to this Hua Ley being the Sith Master we have been looking for?"

At his silence Ahoska's gaze turns worried. "Master? Master, is something wrong?"

But Anakin did not hear her. The moment he heard the word Manegona, he had been lost in the past.

**Flashback**

"Hahahaa!" Sebulba bellows as he flashes flares Anakin's Pod Racer.

Grunting, Anakin moves the pod away from Sebulba's pod, saving himself. Unfortunately a jagged rock appears suddenly. Anakin tries to veer away, but the rock slices through his left engine. Instantly the engine shuts down, a safety measure installed to prevent the pilot's death.

Slowly the pod comes to a stop, the other racers flying by him. Then there it is quiet, with only the rustle of the wind to give the crash site notice.

"Stang." Anakin mutters, resting his head against the now blank control panel. "Watto is going to kill me."

He sits there for another minute, berating himself for not seeing Sebulba's trickery soon enough. Then he unhooks the straps and jumps out of the pod. "I'll be lucky to make it back by nightfall."

Just as the complaint leaves his mouth, a sandstorm begins to gather.

"I just had to open my big mouth." Anakin shakes his, before hooking his helmet back in place and fastening the goggles over his eyes. With a last look at the now wrecked pod racer, Anakin starts out for Mos Espa.

With the constant howl of the wind at his back, Anakin plows on, hold his arms over his head, trying to keep the dust out, and failing miserably.

Finallly, after an hour, he collapses, too exhausted to continue.

Parched, exhausted, and near the brink of unconsciousness, Anakin looks up and cooks his head in bewilderment. He sees two men standing before him. Both are tall, dressed in dark material. One of them gazes down at him, arms crossed.

"He is so small. How can he be of any use to us?"

The taller one, one that was covered completely in black, countered, "Were you so big when the Jedi trained you? He will grow. He will become powerful."

The shorter man snorts. "If he can survive." The man then turns to Anakin. He reaches out with his hand and grabs Anakin by his shirt. "Do you have the strength to live, boy?!" The masked man asks.

Anakin does nothing, terror filling his soul.

Noticing this, the man laughs. "You think I am terrifying? Then you know nothing of what lies out in the Rim, beyond the Rim. You must be strong…" The man reaches up and unclasps the mask. He removes it and Anakin screams in horror. "Or this will be your FATE!!" The man cries, his face charred and burned to the very bone.

Then the man throws Anakin down and reclamps the mask back on. "You are nothing. When you grow strong, I will find you. Prepare yourself." Then the man is gone, leaving Anakin alone with his supporter.

"Be strong. You will not always be alone. She will always stand by your side." The other masked man offers before he to disappears.

"She?" Anakin asks before crumbling to the ground.

**End of Flashback**

"Master!" Ahsoka rather loud cry knocks Anakin out of his memory.

"Huh, what?" Anakin stammers.

Ahsoka sighs and Aayla smiles. "You have been out it for a few minutes. Is everything alright?" Ahsoka asks, concern showing on her face.

Anakin frowns, remembering the rest of the memory. After a moment he shakes his head and heads to the turbolift. "I don't know Ahsoka. I don't know."

* * *

**I wanted to do Shower Talk this chapter, but I realized that I needed something to set it up. Also, I will be working an idea in that has been in my head for years. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Thawn716: Yeah, but that was kind of my tribute to Sith Lord Darth Revan. He started to put HK-47 Clones in Trouble With Crystals but then stoped updating that story. I am so sad about that. Anyway, the Real HK-47 will be showing up soon. And yes, that is me. I will be playing a big part in my Star Wars stories.**

**Lightning Angel 64: Thank you. I am glad that you enjoyed it.**

**general-joseph-dickson: Yeah, HK-47 is great. He is one of my favorite characters in Kotor.**

**RaidersEcho: Yeah, I will have to start reading Obidala stories. And Hua Ley will be showing up a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	7. Memories of the Past, Part Two

**This is part two. There will be one more dream sequence and then I will start the Manegona chapters. **

* * *

**Memories of the Past, Part Two**

* * *

**General POV**

Ahsoka glanced once again at her master. He had been unusually silent since leaving the Jedi Temple, speaking only once to give Admiral Yularen his orders. Then he had planted himself on the bridge and had been staring out into space for the entirety of their voyage.

Aayla had tried to rouse him. Had even pulled rank in order to get him to speak. But nothing work. Eventually she shrugged and left him to his brooding.

But Ahsoka hung on, standing by her master's side.

"Sand Spirits." Anakin spoke out of the blue.

Ahsoka blinks and waits for him to elaborate.

"When they first appeared to me, I thought that they were Sand Spirits." Upon seeing his Padawan's puzzlement, he explains. "Sand Spirits were beings who ruled the Seas of Tatooine. The Tusken Raiders worshiped them as gods and would occasionally sacrifice settlers to them. Before that day I merely thought them legend. Then two appeared before me."

"And what did they say?" Ahsoka probes.

"The first two spoke of strength and how I lacked it. They also said something about a threat lurking on the Outer Rim." He answers.

Ahsoka looks speculative for a moment. "Maybe they referred to the Sith?"

Anakin shakes his head. "No. I now believe they were Sith, or Sith-like. They were referring to something else. What made me remember was the name of the planet this Hua Ley is hiding on."

"Manegona?"

"Yes. I was visited by a third spirit after the first two disappeared. He told me things. Things I will always remember."

**Flashback**

When the second man disappears, the storm subsides. Slowly, Anakin rises to his feet, his exhaustion, and thirst, gone.

"What just happened?" He asks the wind.

"One so young should not be out here alone." A voice calls out.

Anakin whirls and comes face to face with an armored man. He carried twin vibroswords along with a huge repeating blaster. The man had a helmet with a visor in the shape of a T.

"Why are you not with your father and mother, boy?" The man asks, breaking Anakin's gaze over him.

"I, I have no father. At least that is what mom says." Anakin stammers, slightly afraid of the armored man.

He snorts and hefts the blaster. "All have fathers. Just because Shmi cannot remember him does not mean he did not exist."

Anakin blinks, and resumes his staring at the man. Soon his fear is replaced by curiosity. "How do you know my mom's name?"

"I know a great many things." The man answers vaguely. He then shoulders his blaster and walks over to Anakin.

When Anakin does not retreat the man smiles under his helmet. "Good. Here, take this water." He hands a canteen to Anakin. Smiling, Anakin takes it and drinks his fill before capping it.

"Keep it." The man says as Anakin hands it back. "A small boy such as yourself will need all the water for the journey."

Anakin blinks then frowns. "What journey? I need to get back." Anakin starts to back away while the man stands still, watching him. When Anakin was a fair distance away, he turned and runs for Mos Espa. He runs for no more than a minute before he crashes into the man.

Picking himself up, Anakin sees he is right back where he started.

When the man sees Anakin has realized this, he lets out a low laugh and bends down. "Boy, I will tell you something right now. We are not on Tatooine anymore. At least not the Tatooine you are used too. Now, I know you have been raised to mistrust big beings in armor, but there is something that you must see and hear before I can release you. So, I offer you two choices. You can either come with me and save us both time and energy, or I can carry you there. Either way, you are going." The man stands up and begins walking away.

Sighing, Anakin runs up to his side. "What is your name?" He asks after a few minutes of silence.

"My name is not important. Only my message matters." The man replies.

"You look like a Mandalorian." Anakin presses.

"That is because I am."

"But I thought that the Mandalorians were all dead."

The man does not reply, and for a time there is silence. "As long as war and honor exist, my people live." The man finally responds.

Anakin nods and falls silent. After a hour, the pair come to a cave. The man continues on, while Anakin stops. When the man notices Anakin's absence, he turns, spotting Anakin ten feet behind him.

"Come child. This cave is not dangerous." The man soothes him.

Anakin shivers, and wraps his hands around himself. "It is cold. I'm scared."

The man nods and returns to Anakin's side. "It is the Dark Side of the Force you feel. Do not be afraid. It will not hurt you."

Anakin looks to the cave entrance, and his shivers increase. "But isn't the Dark Side the bad side of the Force?"

The man looks at him for a second before gesturing to the ground. Instantly, the sand rises, forming immense columns. With another gesture the sand is lifted into the air, blocking the sun. Anakin and the man are instantly shrouded in darkness.

Fear immediately grips Anakin's heart. It is a fear that has lasted ever since the dawn of life. The fear of the dark.

From the blackness, Anakin hears the man's voice. "Is the darkness here evil? Answer me young Skywalker."

"No. There is just no light." Anakin replies, his fear lessening.

The man nods, slowly lowering the sand to the ground. Light returned and the cave had lost some of its power and mystique.

"The Dark Side is just that, darkness. We need it as much as we need the Light. Without one, life could not survive. The gentle Darkness covers Tatooine, drawing the harsh heat of the Light away." The man explains.

As he does, Anakin looks into the cave. Its power no longer frightens him. Now it is oddly comforting.

"Come, let us go." The man holds out his hand, but Anakin does not take it. He does not need to.

The man nods in approval and the pair enter the cave.

**End of Flashback**

"You don't believe that the Darkness is evil?" Ahsoka asks Anakin.

Anakin glances around him, causing Admiral Yularen and the other eavesdropping officers to return to their post.

Returning his gaze to Ahsoka, he nods. "Evil and Good are separate entities from Light and Darkness. If nothing else, that is what this war has taught me."

"But Master Yoda…" Ahsoka begins.

"Master Yoda is not the Force!" Anakin interrupts, a bit more roughly then he intended. Seeing Ahsoka flinch, Anakin softens his tone. "He may be wise, but he is only flesh and blood. We are not perfect beings Ahsoka. We make mistakes." He sighs then returns his attention to the view port. "The Jedi would have you believe everything they say as absolute. But I can't. I lived in the real world. I have seen to much to ever fully believe anymore."

"I know. I know, Master." Ahsoka agrees with him, thinking on her own feelings for him.

"Come Ahoska. There is one last part to this tale." Anakin says as he turns and walks out the bridge.

* * *

**I wanted to do Shower Talk this chapter, but I realized that I needed something to set it up. Also, I will be working an idea in that has been in my head for years. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Ow, I just learned something interesting. Admiral Yularen, the Commander of Anakin's Star Destroyer in the Clone War Movie, is one of the dudes in the Death Star Conference Chamber. Right when Tagge is speaking against Motti. He is in a white uniform. I just thought that was cool.**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thank you. **

**general-joseph-dickson: Not creepy, just damaged. It takes a lot out of oneself when you prepare the Galaxy for the Vong.**

**Thawn716: He was seeing Vader. But not the Vader we all know and love. More on that in the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	8. Memories of the Past, Part Three

**This is part two. There will be one more dream sequence and then I will start the Manegona chapters. **

* * *

**Memories of the Past, Part Three**

* * *

**General POV**

The walk to Anakin's quarters was silent. While Ahsoka frequently glanced at the back of Anakin's head, not once did she open her mouth. Her experiences with him told her that whatever he was going to say, he would say it in his own way and time.

So focused was Ahsoka on her master that when he stopped, she plowed into him.

She backs away quickly, her face turning purple from embarrassment. But Anakin merely shakes his head and waves his hand in front of the scanner. "It looks like I will have to assign you to Master Yoda for some Spatial Orientation classes. You will be a little older than his normal students, but it looks like you need it." This further adds to Ahsoka's blush.

Smiling at his Padawan's embarrassment, Anakin walks through the door. Ahsoka follows him and takes a seat.

"The Cave. It scared me at first." Anakin begins again. Ahsoka focuses on her master, waiting to hear the end.

"For the longest time afterward, I forgot about the events of the Cave. It was only with my marriage to Padme that I began to remember." Hearing her name, a stab of jealously flares through Ahsoka.

Anakin pauses, glancing down at Ahsoka. But before he can discern the feeling, Ahsoka buries it. "Please continue Master."

Anakin gives her a look before continuing.

**Flashback**

The Cave is peaceful now. There is power here, great power. But it is calm.

'_How strange.'_ Anakin thinks as the Mandalorian and he walk into its depts.

"The Cave responded to your fear, and to your ignorance. All things are terrifying if you know nothing about them." The Mandalorian speaks, having heard Anakin's mind.

Anakin glances at him, annoyed that he could so easily read his mind.

"You will learn how to shield your mind in time young one. But for now, we are here."

They come to rest before a large metallic structure. Three obsidian shafts unlock, lowering. A metallic orb rises, glowing brightly. Anakin shields his eyes from the intense light. When he lowers his hand, an image of a brown world is shimmering before him. As Anakin focuses on the world he sees it has several rings.

His eyes widen as the image enlarges, Anakin can make out thousands of destroyed ships. Many are massive hooked ships. Others looks like the front of them were hammered flat by a giant anvil. Still others look nothing like anything Anakin has ever seen before. These ships hurt Anakin's eyes by their very image. He quickly turns away. As he does, the pain subsides.

"Ships from a thousand worlds gathered at Manegona. Their combined lights were said to outshine even the gathered fleets of Malachor V, some decade and half earlier." A Voice speaks.

Anakin turns to see the man who had vouched for him earlier. "Who are you? And where did the Mandalorian go?" Anakin asks, forgetting the image.

"He has gone. His wife has called him home. That is a lesson you will one day learn. When your mate calls you, you do not dally." The man laughs softly before stopping. Even through his mask, Anakin could see that that statement had caused him so much pain.

After minute the man speaks. "As to who I am, I am everything I wish for you. A Lord of the Universe. Master of an Empire. But I am also everything I would protect you from. A slave. A lonely, broken man. A disciple to a mad-man."

"But what is your name?" Anakin presses.

The man studies him for a minute, then mutters, "Just like Shmi."

But before Anakin can ask any more questions, the man speaks. "You will learn my name when the time is right. For now, return your attention to the image." He commands.

Anakin obeys and sees the surface come into focus. All across the planet, vast ships lie in ruin. Corpses litter the ground, along with their mechanized war machines. At last, the image shows an immense Castle, set atop the highest mountain. Then the image fades and the device closes.

There is silence for a minute, while Anakin ponders the images he had seen. "That is the price of duty. The price of doing the right thing." The man comments, stating the lesson. He turns to gaze down at Anakin. "Do you have what it takes? I believe you do. But then, my Lord thinks that I am biased. And I am." The man finishes, his voice breaking.

He vanishes suddenly. With him the Cave goes too.

"What?!" Anakin cries as he begins to fall. He hits the ground, but does not feel the impact.

Rising, Anakin sees that he is in a dark room. Light suddenly floods the room, revealing an old man chained to the ground.

At his appearance, the old man looks up at Anakin, his face a timeless pit of sorrow and pain.

"Please…" He croaks out. "Please free me." Though his eyes are filled with such pleading, Anakin does not move. He cannot.

"Please." The old man repeats in a stronger voice. "Please, free me!!"

Still Anakin does not move, his body trapped in place by an irresistible will.

"Please!! Son of Fire! I beg of you! Free me!! Free me before the demon returns!!" The man cries out, pouring his very soul into the plea.

He then shifts his gaze to a spot Anakin. "Demon!!" The man hisses, his voice only echoing the hate that he possesses for the demon.

Anakin turns and sees a small figure, smaller then himself. The Demon's image is shrouded in a halo of light. It is so luminous that Anakin raises his hands to shield his eyes.

"ARRH!" The old man cries. Anakin whirls around to see ice surrounding him. Once he is encased, he sinks below the surface.

Anakin turns back to face the demon. The demon is now facing him. "Duty it is, of the Jedi to destroy the Sith. Turn from their path, you must." The Demon speaks before raising its arm. Instantly Anakin is shrouded in Light. But the Light is harsh, burning his skin.

He screams in agony. "STOP! Please, stop!!" After a minute he sinks to his hands and knees.

The Demon frowns. "A heart of darkness you have. Turn from the darkness, or destroy you it will."

The Demon continues to pour Light into Anakin, attempting to "purify" him. At last Anakin gives one final scream, crying out to anyone who would hear him.

"HELP ME!! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!!" With that last plea, he collapses.

But his cries are heard. From inside his heart, the dormant furnace came to life. Soon its intense fires escaped the gates, consuming Anakin, but not burning him.

Simultaneously, the darkness he had inherited, half from his mother's ancestor, one of the supreme Dark Lord of the Sith, and the other from his mysterious Father, arose. Joining with the Fire of his soul, the Darkness repelled the evil light of the Demon.

The Demon cries out as he thrown back. As he rises he sees the Fire and Darkness take a form. That of a young woman. With fiery red skin and the sulfuric eyes of a Sith Lord, she stands in front of Anakin's prone form, crimson lightsaber drawn, protecting the fallen form of her Lord and lover.

"Darkness, you are." The Demon says.

Darkness nods, raising her saber. "You will not hurt him anymore."

The Demon ignites his own saber, drawing more light into him. In an instant his form was lost, as he became a pure being of Light.

Darkness watched this, eyes narrowing in disgust. "Die, Demon of the Light!" She cries as she launches herself at Light.

**End of Flashback**

Ahsoka stares at her master, shocked beyond all words. Anakin, for his part, silently stares out the window, watching the particles fly past the Spirit of the Republic.

Finally, Ahsoka speaks. "What happened next?"

Anakin turns to her, his eyes haunted by the pain he experienced at the hands of Light. "I do not know. My memory of the vision ends there. The next thing I know is that I awoke next to my Pod Racer. For years I did not even know what had happened. Then I slowly began to remember."

Ahsoka suddenly understands. "You want answers. This Hua Ley means nothing to you."

Anakin nods, taking a seat next to his Padawan. "All my life, I have been taught that darkness is evil. Yet this Light, this Demon as he was called by the old man, he used light to torture me, a small defensless child, who could not harm him in any way. It has posed questions to me. For some time I was confused. Now I know the truth. But why did I go so long without remembering? Was the attack responsible, or was my mind deliberately tampered with?" Anakin asks, his face contorted with anger.

Ahsoka, upon seeing this, places her hand on his shoulder. Anakin instantly calms. "Anakin, I will help you. No matter what, we will get to the bottom of this. Wherever that is." What was left unsaid was whether Master Yoda was connected to Light. And what they would do if he was.

**The Manegona Core**

A figure rests on the middle of a glowing circle. The Force is strong here. Both the Light and the Dark flowed smoothly, working together to strengthen all who sought them.

At the sound of footsteps, Darth Hua Ley opens his eyes, the left a sulfuric yellow, a sign of his strength Dark Side. The right eye glows a bright emerald green, the sign of his devotion to balance and the Light Side.

"Informative Statement: Master, a Venator Class Star Destroyer has just appeared outside Manegona's gravitational field. Hopeful Request: Shall I activate the auto-turrets defense grid and quash the clone meatbags?"

Hua Ley laughs softly and rises. No matter how much time he spent with the droid, he would never grow tired HK-47. A creation of his Order's Founder, Hua Ley had found HK on Mustafar. After nearly destroying the blasted thing, HK swore loyalty to Hua Ley, as long as he would be used to his primary function.

"No. The whole point of the message was to get Lord Skywalker here. You will not kill him HK. If you do, I will install that pacifist program that I purchased several years ago. And then I will send you to Naboo to nurture nature there."

"Horrified Exclamation: Master! There are some things that even I would never inflict upon meatbags. Please, never speak of that dreadful contraption again!"

"Obey my orders, and not your own definition of them, and there will be no need to install it." Hua replies, smirking at HK.

"Satisfied Statement: Oww Master, your cruel and sadistic actions to your faithful and loving droid fills my central processor with joy."

Hua snorts. "With your definition of Love, I will have to make sure the tombstone my beloved wife," the words came out a hiss, "gave me is properly prepared."

"Indignant Retort: Master, I would never hurt you. It is against my programming. After all, I served all my other masters…"

"Faithfully. I know." Hua interrupts. "Then they died horrible deaths that you, if not directly responsible for, were partially involved in."

HK remains silent at this.

Hua shakes his head and grabs his cloak. "Never mind. It is time to test the Sith'ari." He chuckles, than begins to bellow as he walks out of the Magonea Core.

* * *

**Alrighty, the memory part is over. Yay! And now Hua Ley has been introduced. And about the green eye, I thought that it would be cool for the Light Side to have a special eye color. Why let the Dark Side be the only one?**

**Next chapter will start the Magonea set. But I think I will take a break from this to work on Striking the Balance. I need to get a chapter up for that soon. It's just been so hard to find the right way to do it. Well, enough complaining. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thank you. **

**general-joseph-dickson: Thank you. I will try exceedingly hard to make sure Shower Talk is worth it.**

**Thawn716: The Vader Yet not Vader will be showing up either in the next chapter or the one after that. All will be explained soon. And yes, another Mandalorian War is needed. That would be awesome.**

**REV042175: I am humbled that the Author of the Naboo Chronicles has left a review for my story. Thanks. Anidala is a great ship, but the moment I saw Ahsoka I fell in love with her and Anakin. And thanks for the compliments are the in-characterness and the Sand Spirits. As for Anakin's philosophy, that plays into my own as well. In Star Wars, I like Grey Force Users the best. After all, Force Heal and Force Storm is the best combination. Thanks for the review.**

**Sol Veritas: Yep, that I did. And you don't like the Vong? Well they won't be showing up in this story (I don't think.).**

**PadawanCassy: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	9. AU: Tassels of the Dark Lord

**I know I said that the next chapter will be the start of Manegona, and that I would take a break to work on STB, but I mislead you all. I will continue working on this until I get my 50****th**** reviewer. **

**(FYI, Thawn716 and doctor anthony already know this, but every 50****th**** reviewer gets a reward one-shot. The only rule is no Yaoi. Everything else is fair game however.)**

**So this is a completely separate story line that I will be running parallel to the AnakinxAhsoka story line I started in Trust. You will know which chapter is which by the little AU in the story title. This new story line will focus on an Alternate Universe where Anakin is taken by Tyranus and becomes the third Sith Lord to Palpy and Tyranus. After he meets and battles Ahsoka, he will pursue her with the intention of making her his Sith Queen. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Star Wars: Drabble Series **

**AU: Tassels of the Dark Lord **

* * *

**General POV**

The twin Suns of Tatoo I and Tatoo II beat down relentlessly on the surface of Tatooine, just as they had since time immemorial. But today, the sun's intensity was greater than usual.

'_It's as if the Suns are responding to the imbalance of the Force.'_ Darth Tyranus, the former Count Dooku, speculates. He had been traveling to rendezvous with his Master, when there had been a surge in the Force. The sheer power of the surge had temporarily paralyzed both Tyranus and his pilot. When they had come too, the gravitational field of Tatooine had ensnared them, dragging them to its surface.

Both Tyranus had strapped themselves in and tried to control their descent. They were only partially successful.

They had crashed into the Dune Sea. When the dust had settled, Tyranus saw that the pilot was dead. After checking himself for injuries, Tyranus had unstrapped himself, went to the com and tried to get a signal out. When the thing did not even respond, Tyranus shook his head, grabbed his cloak and emergency supplies and stepped into the merciless suns' gaze, and began walking.

As he walked, not a soul bothered him. The natives knew well enough to find shelter during this part of the day. Only fools chose to be actives. But Tyranus had the Force, and that allowed him to press forward. The moment he had stepped out of the destroyed shuttle he had felt great power. He knew the Force was telling him that he was to find something here, something important.

So Tyranus walked, confident that whatever the Force wanted him to do, would present itself soon.

Then, as he climbs a sand dune, he sees it. Looking through normal eyes, one would only see a young boy, digging a hole. One would also see a woman and a Toydarian, lying face down on the ground. Through the Force, however, the scene was quite different. The Force swirled around the area, full of pain, terror, and anger. And at its center was the boy.

When Tyranus gazed at the boy, he reflexively throws up his hands, shielding his eyes from the intense light the boy produced. "Force," he mutters, "that boy…"

Realizing that this was what the Force wanted, Tyranus slowly makes his way to the boy's side.

He barely takes a step, before the boy whirls around, the Force growing tense with his anger and pain. "Stay back!" He cries.

Tyranus merely stares at the boy, amazed at the potential he sees. _'This boy. This mere child already is exuding such power. It is wild and untamed, though. He is no threat to me. But should the Jedi ever claim him…'_ Tyranus pauses, thinking of his Master and what he knew of the Rule of Two. _'Perhaps I should merely extinguish his life. I doubt I could hide his existence from my Master, and Sidious would not tolerate another Sith.'_

Even as these thoughts entered Tyranus' mind, the Force showed his displeasure. Tyranus' body grew hot as pain coursed through his veins, touching every nerve. It takes all of Tyranus' discipline not to sink to his knees. Even so, the boy senses his pain, and calms, if only slightly.

As Tyranus burns with pain, the Force appears. No words exist to describe the being that stood before Tyranus. The only thing Tyranus would later remember was the anger that radiated off him.

The Force raises his arm, touching Tyranus's forehead. Instantly the pain vanishes. Tyranus watches as the galaxy grows dark. Violence, chaos, evil reigns. Then he watches as a Dark Figure rises. The Galaxy turns to gave upon the Figure, holding its breath, waiting to see how the Figure will act.

Drawing a crimson lightsaber, the Figure moves with astonishing speed, slashing and burning his way across the Galaxy. But wherever his blade descends, new, vibrant life emerges. The criminals, the lawlessness, the chaos vanishes under his rampage. In their place, beings gather, hailing the figure. Finally, the Figure turns his attention to Sidious. With a cry of hatred, the Figure sinks his saber into Sidious' flesh, destroying him once and for all.

As Sidious' dying screams fade, the Figure turns to Tyranus. He stares into his eyes for an eternity. Then, unexpectedly, he walks up and embraces Tyranus. "Thank You, Master." The figure whispers before fading.

When the Galaxy fades, the Force reappears. Gone is the anger, now, he looks expectantly at Tyranus.

"I understand. Forgive me." Tyranus, says, bowing in submission.

The Force nods, then vanishes, leaving Tyranus alone with the boy. Tyranus gazes at him for a long minute, contemplating what he had seen, and how Sidious would react. Finally, he pushed thoughts of the future aside. He had become a Sith Lord out of a sense of duty. The Jedi were too complacent. Change was needed. Even the almighty Force was telling him that it was needed.

So, without another word, Tyranus steps forward, taking the shovel the boy held, and begins to dig.

"What are you doing?" The boy asks, his fear long since evaporated. Now there was only pain, and a small dab of curiosity.

"I am digging a grave for the woman, and the Toydarian." Tyranus answers simply.

The boy scowls at the mention of the Toydarian. "Fine, then the woman only. Let the animals of this planet bury the Toydarian." Tyranus states, glancing over at the boy.

The boy nods, and they begin to work together. After a few minutes, they bury the woman. Tyranus uses the Force to throw the Toydarian away from the grave.

When he turns around, he sees the boy kneeling before the grave, whispering something to it. Then he rises and turns to Tyranus.

"Why?" He asks quietly.

Tyranus ponders the question. The main reason he had helped was to establish some sense of trust between the boy and himself. But now that he was being asked, it did not seem like the whole truth. Searching himself, Tyranus soon finds the answer.

"I never knew my mother." His says, softly.

The boy nods, sympathizing with Tyranus. He steps forward and gives Tyranus a small hug.

Tyranus is caught off guard by the unexpected gesture. Looking down, he sees the boy crying. A pang of compassion grips his heart. So slowly, uncertainly, he circles his arms around the boy, comforting him.

They stand there for some time, the boy crying, knowing his life would never be the same. And Tyranus, he remembered his former family. And thought of all the pain he would bring to them.

At last, with his tears exhausted, the boy stops. Tyranus disengages from him, bending down.

"What is your name?" He asks softly.

"Anakin, Anakin Skywalker." Comes the quiet reply.

Tyranus nods and rises, holding his hand out. "Come with me, Anakin, and I will show you the universe."

Anakin looks into the eyes of his savior, then nods, taking the outstretched hand.

**Jedi Temple**

In the Room of a Thousands Fountains, as Jedi Grand Master Yoda mediates, he is suddenly stricken by a surge of Dark Side Power.

The Room of a Thousand Fountains disappears, only to be replaced by two dark figures. "Wha…" He begins, only to be silenced by the two figures.

"He will win and break his chains." The taller of the two said.

"He will remake himself." The second, obviously female, continues.

"He will shed his skin and choose a new skin." The male said. Yoda frowns, recognizing the words as being of the Sith.

"He will make a Pet." The Female utters, an image of a large droid appearing.

"He will know Brotherhood!" The Male exclaims. Out of the Darkness, two beings appear. One is tall, slender, with reptilian eyes. The other is smaller, but still massive, with one sulfuric eye, and one emerald orb.

"He will crawl through his cloak."

"He will choose the fate of the weak." An image of a dark figure, proclaiming judgment over the Jedi appears.

"He will ruin those who deny justice." The Female states. Yoda watches in horror as hordes of beings are cut down and destroyed.

"He will strengthen himself through sacrifice!" The Male thunders. Yoda turns to see the figure electrocuting a woman, dressed in a pilot uniform

"He will strengthen himself through pain!" The Dark Figure runs across the surface of a planet, his body broken from a fight. As he does, his mussles feed on the pain, allowing him to strike down his enemies.

"He will choose how he will be loved." Yoda watches as the Figure chases a woman across the galaxy, fighting her, and steadily drawing her into him.

"He will immortalize his love." Yoda watches as the Figure takes the same woman into his arms, using the Force to bond them

"His life will be balanced between peace and conflict." The two finish. Then with a flash of light, they are gone.

"Run, little Jedi. Run." An even darker voice advises Yoda, before it too disappears.

When Yoda awakens, Mace Windu and other Council members are clustered around him.

"Master Yoda, what happened?" Mace asks, his perpetual frown lost for once.

Yoda glances at him for a moment, then turns his gaze to the other Jedi present.

"The Sith have returned."

* * *

**This was something that has also been in my head for a while. I have read a few stories where Anakin was taken by Tyranus as a child and he always gets redeemed. So boring. Now, Vader will corrupt Ahsoka and the CIS will finally get its dues.**

**Also, to the Sith Tassels of LotF, I just realized as I was writing this chapter, 'These sentences fit Vader so much better than Jacen.' **

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that.**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thank you, I am glad that you enjoyed it. **

**general-joseph-dickson: That is true. What always got me is that Anakin is the Chosen One, the one who is supposed to destroy the Sith. And yet, the Jedi make him feel like an outcast the moment they come into contact with him. Such idiots. **

**REV042175: Thank you. I am glad that you are enjoying it.**

**Thawn716: Thanks. I am kind of whishy-washy on whether to hate him, or like him. He is kind of evil, but is such a terrific fighter. I hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	10. AU: Prelude to War

****

The second chapter of my AU series. It is ten years later, on the eve of the Clone Wars. Warning: There will be some Obidala before this fic is over. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Star Wars: Drabble Series **

**AU: Prelude to War**

* * *

**Manegona Castle**

**General POV**

Light flashes throughout the dark arena as crimson sabers crash together. Two combatants are locked together, neither able to outperform the other. They weave in and out, dancing a dance that both knew by heart. Brought together by a Dark Lord, the two were brothers. Both shared the same dream; a galaxy unified, ready to stand against the myriad threats that stood posed waiting only for the Republic to falter.

Finally, the shorter one miss stepped. His opponent instantly took advantage, thrusting his blade out, catching the handle of the lightsaber. A cry of pain echoes through the chambers as the shorter man falls. Stepping forward, the taller blond man holds his saber next to his opponent's none-existent neck.

"Yield Hua. You lose." Darth Vader smirks down at his friends fall, confident in his victory.

Green and yellow orbs stare back, unimpressed. "And let this opportunity pass? Never."

Vader raises an eyebrow, but before he can retort, he is knocked off his feet by an unexpected Force Push.

Rolling away, Hua Ley summons his lightsaber to him, igniting the blade.

Rising, Vader sends a powerful Force Storm at Hua. Smirking, Hua lowers his blade, extending his injured hand to the powerful lightning. The lightning strikes it, and Hua absorbs the energy, using it to heal his hand. When it is healed, he absorbs the rest of the energy, his emerald eye yellowing slightly.

But before he can attack again, the sound of clapping stops them both. Turning, they see Darth Tyranus standing on the balcony, flanked by Asajj Ventress and General Grievous.

Vader bows instantly, deactivating his saber. Hua sighs, then smirks at the elder Sith. "Afraid that I would beat your prized Shadow Hand?" Asajj bristles slightly at Hua's comment. She had always harbored a streak of jealousy for Vader. It was she, Asajj thought, that should stand at her Master's right hand, not Vader.

Grievous glances at Asajj before shaking his head. He would not judge her, since he had his own rivalry with Sev'rance Tann

Tyranus smirks back, ignoring Asajj's jealously. "Vader will not lose, at least not to you. And as for you Ventress, don't worry. I value you all as equally as I do Vader." Assajj turns away, to better hide her blush. It was an open secret that she felt for Tyranus. Not that she would ever admit to it. What was not known was rather Tyranus reciprocated the feelings.

"Anyway," Hua says, after a moment of silence, "Is there a mission?"

Tyranus shakes his head. "Nothing for Aube. No, I have an assignment for my apprentice."

Vader rises, looking expectantly at his master. "Your mission is simple. Go to Coruscant, and kill Senator Amidala. Use any method you deem necessary." Tyranus pauses, then fixes Vader with a hard stare. "Your time in the shadows is nearly over. When war is declared, I will present you to my Master. From there, we will begin his destruction. Everything that we have worked for is in sight. You know what that means."

Vader nods. "I will not fail you master. She is only a Senator."

Tyranus nods, letting a small smile grace his face. "Good. For no moment let yourself be deluded into thinking that I do not know what passions fill your veins. I was a young man once. Even now, I know." With that Tyranus turns and leaves the sparring chamber.

Hua shakes his head, then claps Vader on the shoulder. "In other words, just kill her. Don't partake of the fruit of desire. You can do a lot better then a bloody hypocritical pacifist."

Vader nods, then begins to make his way to his ship, the Noir. "3PO, meet me at the Noir. We are leaving." Vader commands into the com.

"At once sir." Came the instantaneous reply.

Vader continues on, climbing the ramp of the Noir. He walks to the cockpit, running through the pre-flight check list. When he finishes, he closes the loading ram, and lifts off. Easing out of the ancient hanger bays, Vader directs the Noir out of Magonea. When he clears the gravitational field, he inputs the coordinates for Coruscant into the hyperdrive. When everything is set, he pulls the lever, sending the Noir on its way.

With that done, he leaves the cockpit to find 3PO logged into a computer terminal.

"What information do you have on Senator Amildala?" Vader asks. Not that he needed any. Tyranus had stressed the importance of knowing which politicians could be used, and which should just be killed.

Amidala definitely belonged in the latter category.

"Nothing you don't already know, Master. The only new thing I have is HK's latest predictions on how much terror her death will send through the Senators." 3PO says, his voice showing distaste. Vader smirks at his tone. Ever since Hua had returned from Mustafar with HK, 3PO and it had been butting heads. They argued on everything. And frequently their arguments turned into brawls.

Had Vader not preformed a total overhaul on 3PO years ago when his Master had found him, HK would have destroyed 3PO a thousand times over.

"Fine then. Make sure you are prepped for battle. She survived all of Gunray's attempts to kill her a decade ago. Granted she had two Jedi with her and Gunray is an idiot, but still." Vader praises her.

3PO nods, then returns to the weapons section, obeying his master's orders.

Once the droid is gone, Vader turns and activates the holo projector. Senator Amidala's face reappears. Remembering his Master's command, Vader thoroughly examines himself. He spends over an hour in silent mediation, looking for any sign of attraction, or emotion that connects him to her.

When he was done, the only thing he fells is anger. "What a self-righteous hypocrite." Vader mutters. "She rails against raising an army for the Republic, saying that it will only encourage us to attack them. Can't she see that not every being in the galaxy will sit down and talk about their problems. Only the blade can protect you from some creatures. The Galaxy will be better off without her filth." Vader then slams the off switch, terminating the Senator's image.

**Coruscant**

"You still have much to learn, my treacherous apprentice." Darth Sidious murmurs, watching the Noir's progress on his data-screen. "Much to learn."

Sidious then powers down the screen, wondering how he would punish Tyranus.

* * *

**This was a filler chapter. I will have the chapter were Vader goes after Padme next. Now, this section of Star Wars Drabble will have some crazy pairings. Greviousx Shaak Ti, Kit FistoxAayla Secura, Tyranusx Assajj, and VaderxAhsoka. The second one is pretty established. The first I saw when reading a truth and dare star wars story. The third one, that came when I saw this figurine of Ventress with her back pressed against Tyranus' chest, one arm locked around his neck, with her head leaned toward his. I stopped and thought for a moment. Then I thought for another moment. I finally said "Naa, Tyranus would never go for it." Then I remembered that he had said that with the Dark Side's held, he could move better than men half his age. So, I am going to go under the assumption that there is still a little juice left in the old lightsaber. **

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thank you, I am glad that you enjoyed it. **

**general-joseph-dickson: Yes, if Dooku had remained on the Jedi's side, Anakin most likely would not have turned. The only reason he went to Palpy was because he was not a Jedi and actually acted like a normal human. **

**Thawn716: Thanks, that will be coming up soon.**

**RaidersEcho: I am not sure what you mean. When you say multi, do you mean divide the two story lines into two separate stories, or something else? If it is the first, I don't plan on doing that. At least not for a while. I have my hands full with other junk and if I make each story line a story, I will need to focus more effort on them. As it is I am just writing whatever comes into my head. So maybe in the future. Thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	11. The Rings of Manegona

**I have put up a note explaining how this story works in the first chapter, but I will repeat myself, to ensure that there is no confusion. For those who are not confused, just skip this and head down to the story. For those who have been confused, I humbly apologize. **

**Chapters 1-3 are connected, but not related to any other chapter so far written. They are my Caedus After Life storyline. There will probably be one more chapter along the way. Then that storyline will be finished. **

**Chapters 4-8 belong to my Ansoka Cannon story line. Here I will do the star war universe, only with Ansoka and Yalder instead of Anidala. This storyline will cross over to the Original Trilogy. **

**Chapter 9-10 are a completely separate story line. Tyranus picks up Anakin and trains him to be Vader. Then Vader gets the hots for Ahsoka (With a little help from the Force). This will cover mostly the Clone Wars Era.**

**Hopefully that will clear things up. **

**This is the 6th chapter of the Ansoka Cannon Story Line.**

**Also, for those who know jack about the Kotor Saga, Foray and Hammerhead battleships are the ships the Republic uses in the Battle of the Star Forge.**

**Interdictor is the battleship Saul Karath uses in Kotor.**

**And a Centurion is the ship Darth Nihilus uses in Kotor II. **

* * *

**Star Wars: Drabble Series **

**The Rings of Manegona**

* * *

**High Orbit of Manegona**

**General POV**

As the Spirit of the Republic exits hyperspace, all three Jedi aboard shudder. Surrounding, Manegona, are several rings. These rings are made up of the destroyed remnants of the fleets that once battled over Manegona's skies. Most are benign, their crews having died defending their Dark Lord and the Universe. The spirits of the beings are gone, having long ago abandoned their vessels, seeking peace in the Force. These ships make up roughly two thirds of the rings.

The other third, however, is the antithesis of benign. Even now, roughly four thousand years after their last attempt to destroy the galaxy, the spirits of the True Sith cry out, thirsting for the blood of the Jedi and lesser Sith.

While the Manegona's surface is a calm place, where the Force flows smoothly, the Rings are treacherous. Any Force Sensitive entering the area has to be firmly balanced between the darkness and light, or be a paragon of the Dark. Otherwise, their lives will be sucked out of them, consumed by the unnatural powers of the True Sith.

On board the bridge of the Spirit of the Republic, Anakin remembers more of that fateful day, and the lessons he learned. His eyes snap back into focus as he hears Admiral Yularen's report. "Master Secura, our scanners have completed their assessment of the rings. While there is an occasional asteroid, the majority of the rings consists of Foray, Hammerhead, Interdictor, and Centurion class capital ships. In addition, a third of the rings are made up of a ship class we have no data on."

Aayla nods, gazing out at the strange ships. "I sense great malevolence from these ships. Even after all this time, the crew's hatred can still be felt."

"That is why Ahsoka and I should take a Nu down there and investigate." Anakin states, already turning away from the window.

Narrowing her eyes, Aayla focuses, using the Force to stop Anakin. He sighs and stops. Aayla releases him, walking to his side.

"Anakin, you are not my master. Do not give orders and expect me to follow." Aayla speaks, slightly glaring at him. "If you want to take a Nu down, fine. I will simply follow you in a LAAT/i." Aayla stops then gazes back over the rings. "You feel it. The darkness. That is why you want to go alone with Ahsoka. Because you don't want any other to get hurt." Aayla speculates after a minute of silence.

Anakin sighs, loudly. "No, that is not it Master Secura. The reason is that those ships will destroy you. I know that you are not a perfect Jedi." At this Aayla's eyes narrow. Anakin ignores this and continues. "But those damn Sith out there still crave death. The only people who can pass through safely are the darkest of the Sith Lords, and those who are balanced between light and darkness. I fit into the second category, and Ahsoka is under my protection." Anakin pauses, stepping into Aayla's face. "You, on the other hand, are a pure servant of the Light. You will die if you go through those rings."

The bridge is very silent after Anakin's speech. The men watch, waiting to see the outcome. Admiral Yularen raises his eyebrow, tucking the information he learned away. Ahsoka merely watches, waiting to see who would win.

"There is no Death, there is the Force." Aayla quotes.

Anakin snorts, turning and stalking away. "For some." Anakin concedes. "For others, there is only death. If you want to come, then come. I will try to protect you as much as I can."

Ahsoka joins her master, and together, they head down to the hanger. Once Rex joins them, the load up onto a LAAT/i and begins their journey.

For the first few minutes, the ride is uneventful. Then, "ARRHGHH!!" Aayla cries as they pass through the rings.

Startled by her cries, several clones mover forward to assist her. "BACK AWAY!" Anakin roars at the men. They comply, and Anakin is next to Aayla in an instant.

"You damn schutta!! I told you this would happen! Now, Aayla, focus on me! FOCUS!" Anakin shouts into Aayla's ear.

Ahsoka, on Aayla's other side, grows pale as she too feels the sickly hands of death start to enclose in on her.

Anakin, feeling her pain, sends a blast of dark energy to her, repelling the True Sith's efforts.

Ahsoka nods to him, and starts pouring her own will into Aayla, securing her to the world of the living.

"ARRHGH!" Aayla screams again as her very soul is being dragged from her body.

"Aayla! Let the darkness in! Let it in or you will suffer a fate worse than death!" Anakin yells, trying to send a wave of darkness to balance the light of Aayla's core.

"I can't!" She yells.

With horror filled eyes, Ahsoka watches as Aayla's soul is slowly being dragged out of her body. Hurriedly, she renews her efforts. But they prove only to be delaying tactics.

"Aayla! Master Yoda is not the Force! His teachings are not absolute! Accept the Dark Side or you will be destroyed!" Anakin pleads with her.

"Kit…" Aayla whispers.

'**HAHAHAHAA! Die little Jedi!! Suffer and die as we have!!!'** A voice unlike any she has ever heard roars in her ear

'_Who are you?'_ Aayla mentally whispers.

'**We are your doom! That is enough for you to know.'** the voice responds, sneering at her.

'Why?' Aayla asks, her being slowly being devoured.

'**You Jedi… such weak and pathetic creatures you are. Hiding inside your temple, thinking what? That you will be saved if you fill yourself with light? Hahahaha, what foolish nonsense. And now you will pay the price!!'** The Voice thunders, assured of its victory.

At its words, an immense anger sprouts within Aayla's heart. For a second it does nothing, only stays in the deepest part of her being. Then, slowly, it spreads outward.

Aayla gasps as the anger enters her veins. It is unlike anything she has ever felt before. Like a fire, it spreads, burning her insides, scorching them with a desire to live that no Jedi in over a thousand years has possessed.

'**What is this?!'** The Voice exclaims, beginning to lose its hold on her.

The anger continues to spread, filling her from her head to her toes. When the anger has finally filled her completely, it transforms into a more powerful emotion. Rage.

'**NO!! THIS CAN NOT BE!!!'** The Voice bellows.

Aayla feels it gathering like a storm. The power of the Dark Side beckons her, nearly begging, in its attempts to enter her.

Then, her Jedi training kicks in. _'NO!! I can't give in to the Dark Side.'_ Slowly, the rage diminishes, and with it, her hopes for survival.

'**Yes…yess. Calm yourself Jedi. Soon it will all be over.'** The Voice says, trying to calm her, while reattaching itself to her souls.

But its words have the opposite effect on her. Rage once again pulses through her veins at the sound of the Voice. Instantly the Dark Side begins whispering in her ear. _**'Let me in. And the Voice will vanquished. Let Darkness couple with Light and be one.'**_

This time, she does not resist.

"I. will. Not. Die. HERE!" Aayla screams, opening herself up to the Force in its entirety. Her eyes open, yellowing slightly before balancing out. Unconsciously, she rises to her feet, startling Anakin and Ahsoka back.

"Master, what is happening?" Ahsoka asks, amazed at the waves of energy surrounding Aayla.

"She is finding balance." Anakin whispers.

With Darkness flowing through her veins, as well as Light, the Voice cannot keeps its grip on her. Its talons are wrenched from Aayla's soul, and it is thrown back.

Aayla stares at it, hate burning in her eyes. Without a word, she lashes out, trying to destroy it. But her efforts are ineffective. While the darkness allows her to survive, she has no way of destroying the Voice. So, trembling with impotent rage, the Voice retreats, returning to its resting place. When the Voice leaves, the darkness retreats as well.

Aayla returns to the cabin of the LAAT/i, feeling pain, fear, and shame. Sinking to her knees, Aayla begins to cry. "What have I done?" She asks.

Breathing heavily, Anakin moves over to her. "There is no shame in what you have done. The Jedi, we would be stronger if we acknowledge the darkness that exists in our hearts, instead of trying to suppress it."

But Aayla does not hear him, truly hear him. She continues to cry, ignoring him. Finally, her tears dry and she turns to him. "Thank you Anakin. But I need some time to think about what has happened."

Anakin nods, moving with Ahsoka to the front.

"Master…" Ahsoka begins.

"I know. She should have never come." Anakin says forlornly, wishing he could help her overcome her ordeal, as she helped him overcome his.

* * *

 **Alright, that was a little longer then I thought, but whatever. In this storyline, I will make Anakin's 'fall' a bit different. Since Anakin already uses the Dark Side, I think Paply will need something else to tempt Anakin with. I have an idea of what that will be, but I am open to ideas. So if you have something, leave it in your review. **

**YAY, grey side Aayla Secura! Now that she has a little darkness in her, I may put in a scene where she pulls Kit into the nearest closet for some super hot smex. **

**Anyway, I am happy to be nearing the 50****th**** number. I have given out quite a few Avatar Oneshots, so I am interested in what Star War Fans want. I hope you enjoy. **

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Are you serious?! Someone actually put that fat slug and Leia together!?!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!! Take that Leia! Please tell me where I can find that story. **

**Thawn716: Just how much ass he kicks, I am not sure. But yeah, Palpy is almost omnipotent. Except on Death Stars. There, not so much. Starkiller Rules!!**

**general-joseph-dickson: (Gasps) I am just an Imperial, I don't hate Padme that much. Okay, maybe some Force Lightning, but nothing more. I don't plan on Vader destroying Padme. She is after all a decent character. **

**RaidersEcho: I can't wait to write out some TyranusxVentress action.**

**PraiseElohim: I hope my message clears up any confusion. Thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	12. Mustafar: Pizza vs Tacos

**This came to me when I was eating breakfast. I remembered a parody of the Vader/Obi fight on Mustafar. So, this is a parody of a parody. Let us say Crack right now, so if you don't like crack, skip it. **

**It is just for laughs. It has nothing to do with anything else. (Uses Force Persuasion) So laugh. You will live longer. So commands the Great Hua Ley! Hahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!!! **

* * *

**Star Wars: Drabble Series**

**Mustafar: Pizza vs. Tacos **

* * *

**General POV**

As Obi-wan walks the ramp, he is horrified to see Padme crumbled on the floor.

Sensing his arrival, Anakin, erg, Lord Vader, glances up at him. "She caused the supply convey to become lost!" Vader screams at his former Master.

Obi-wan glances down at Padme again, and then looks up at Vader. "You have done that yourself."

This further enrages Vader, who begins to circle Padme's still body. "I only wanted a Super Mega Double Deluxe All You Can Eat Meat Worshiper Pizza! I never wanted this hunger!" Vader cries out, beginning to become slightly deranged.

Obi-wan shrugs off his coat. "You lust for Pizza has doomed you."

He too begins to stalk around Padme's still still body. "You have allowed this Papa John to twist you mind, until now, now you have become the very Pizza Combo you swore to destroy."

Vader spits at Obi-wan, but a gust of volcanic wind catches the spit and sends it splashing into Padme's face. Neither man notices. "Don't lecture me Obi-wan. I see through the lies of Gidget (The little Taco Bell Chihuahua/mascot). I don't fear the Pizza Mia as you do."

Obi-wan rolls his eyes and bends down next to Padme. Seeing the spit, he wipes it on her pants leg, suspiciously close to her gluteus maximus.

Vader continues. "I have brought Pepsi, Pizza Buffets, Meat Lovers, and Super Supremes to my new Empire."

Obi-wan rises, raising an eyebrow. "You're new Empire?"

"Don't make me hand-toss you." Vader threatens.

Obi-wan sighs. "Anakin, my allegiance is to Taco Bell, to Gidget!!"

Vader, with his back turned to Obi-wan, growls. "If you will not bake with me, then you are my enemy!"

Obi-wan starts to cry, on the inside. "Only a Sith deals in Pizza. I will do what I must." He then grabs his lightsaber, igniting it.

"You will try." Vader states, before leaping backwards, igniting his lightsaber.

What followed was an epic battle. A battle of the ages. On the Fire Planet of Mustafar, the two sides of the Force clashed with each other. Vader, using the Pizza Side, continually pushed Obi-wan back. While Obi-wan, letting the Nacho flow through him, retreated like the pansy he is.

Eventually they came to be floating on a river of lava. Then they began to resume communication, and planned to put an end to hostilities.

"I failed you Anakin. I failed your taste preferences." Obi-wan laments.

"I should have known Gidget was a crackhead!" Vader yells.

"Anakin! Papa John is evil!" Obi-wan yells back.

"From my point of view, Gidget is evil!" Vader thunders.

"The you are lost!" Obi-wan yells dramatically. Several geysers of lava erupt in applause to Vader's evilness.

"I am tired of my orders getting screwed up!" Vader yells, jumping up and landing on the platform. He then proceeds to hack and slash Obi-wan. Obi-wan blocks him and then jumps to higher ground.

"It's over Anakin. I have the burrito."

Vader frowns, then bends down. "You underestimate my pizza pie."

"Don't try it." Obi-wan whispers.

Vader does and gets his legs and arm hacked off. He then rolls down the embankment, coming to a rest before splashing in the lava.

As Obi looks down, he cries openly. "You were the Chosen One! It was said you would eat Tacos not destroy them! Bring balance to Gidget's budget, not perform a buyout!"

Vader takes a second and flips Obi-wan the bird. Obi-wan shakes his head and picks up Vader's lightsaber.

"I'm Gathered around the Good Stuff!" Vader cries as he starts to burn.

A sadistic streak emerges in Obi-wan at those words. "No, I'm Gathered around the good Stuff. Burn in hell you emo!" Then he leaves to commit further lies and deceit among the second generation of Skywalkers.

After burning for a while, the Emperor shows up. "There he is!" He exclaims. He runs over, kneeling down. Then, turning, he commands, "Get a medical capsule, quickly."

The clones nod, leaving. Then, the Emperor takes a slice of pizza out of his robes, and puts it in Vader's mouth. "Live, my apprentice, live." He whispers.

**A Day Later **

Vader is rising from lying on his back. The Emperor then whispers, "Lord Vader, can you hear me?"

Vader turns to him and nods. "Yes, my master. Tell me, is the convey on its way?"

The Emperor frowns, simultaneously taking pleasure from his next words, and sympathizing with his apprentice. After all, no Sith Lord should be without their pizza.

"It seems, that Padme's death has sent the convey's crew into madness. They flew into a black hole. All were lost." The Emperor expected some rage, but not to the extent Vader unleashed.

Vader start to growl and the room begins to fill with his Dark Side rage. Then Ahsoka, aka Yalath, shows up in a bikini (She is 19 here), holding a Pizza box. Vader's rage stops and he gazes at the box. "Is that…?" He begins then stops, to choked up with hope to finish.

Yalath bats her eyelashes and slowly opens the box, revealing a Super Mega Double Deluxe All You Can Eat Meat Worshiper Pizza. The sight was totally erotic. On one hand, an ultra attractive woman stood in a binky, and then there was the Super Mega Double Deluxe All You Can Eat Meat Worshiper Pizza. It moved even Palpatine, whose tastes were somewhat more, erg, hardcore.

Vader throws off his mask, runs up to Yalath, and grabs a slice. He sticks it in his mouth, then begins to make out with her. Palpatine, on the other hand, retreats to the control room, and turns on the video recorder. Then he sits back and enjoys the show.

"Force, I am a pervert." He comments to himself as Vader and Yalath spread the pizza on their flesh.

**

* * *

**

Okay, it is kind of Cracky, but I could not resist. Hopefully you all enjoyed.

**Reply to Reviewers**

**general-joseph-dickson: Really? Interesting. I did not know of the Grey Pladins before but what they believe makes sense. And to the Idiot Jedi Counsel, I have one word. Ysalamir. **

**Thawn716: Granted, the story sucked. But his abilities were cool. And you don't like Aayla Secura? But she is HOT! She is one of the sexiest females in Star Wars. About the only ones that can compare is Shaak Ti when she is in exile and Leia in Slave costume. One of my favorite parts in RotJ. And I don't like Leia because she is a Republican and in Star Wars, I am an Imperial, especially a Felian Imperial. I mean, come on. What is so horriable about an Empire that is no screwy like Palpy's? And she ignores her Family in favor of a government. She does not have her priorities straight. Idiot. And granted, Luke is something of an idealist. But if he wasn't, he would have got owned in RotJ by Vader and/or Emperor.**

**doctor anthony: Dang it! Ow well. Thanks for the review. And just incase you don't get my email, I would love to hear your ideas on the story you spoke of. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	13. AU: The Seeds of Discontent

**Alright, I decided to give Ahsoka her own chapter before I start the action up in this story line. Third in the Yalder Storyline. **

* * *

"**We will turn Jedi. As the Dark Lord Revan did millennium ago. That is what is important. Not the Republic. Not the CIS. Only the Jedi. And if they will not turn, they will die."**

**Darth Tyranus to Hua Ley, shortly before the beginning of the Clone Wars.**

* * *

**Star Wars: Drabble Series **

**AU: The Seeds of Discontent **

* * *

**Hyperspace**

**Ahsoka's POV**

It has been some time since I last wrote in a journal. So long, that I cannot even remember. This is my failing. I should make the time to write down my thoughts. Especially now.

Obi-wan said that I had preformed my duty extremely well on Ansion. He said he was impressed with my control and focus. He commented that he was pleased that I had put my trial with Ferus behind me.

How little my master knows me.

The pain that Ferus caused me is still here. It is only buried. I knew that he had no feelings for me. I knew he was totally committed to the ideals of our Order. Still, I would have thought that he would have been gentler. I thought we were friends.

Hmm. Apparently not. I will never forget his words. I will never forget how easy he tore my heart to pieces.

He told me that emotions were only a hindrance to a Jedi. He told that if I ever wanted to serve the Order faithfully, I should forget my 'foolish indulgence'. He said that if I continued to harbor such feelings, I would fall to the Dark Side.

I had apologized to him, told him that I would not trouble him anymore. I then when to my room and cried. Master Obi-wan found out and said that it was good that Ferus had remained calm and resisted my passion. He advised me to be more careful and control my emotions better in the future.

Afterwards, I began to feel different. Like the Jedi was not were I truly belonged. At first it was only a vague feeling. But over time, it grew stronger.

We Togruta are social creatures. On our homeworld, we live in large packs, working together to live. When I was first brought to the Temple, that allowed me to integrate easily. For years I worked with my peers, completing challenges, and growing stronger.

Then when master Obi-Wan picked me as his Padawan, things began to change. I began to grow more as an individual. I began to see myself as less of part of a group and more of as single person.

Ferus' rejection only accelerated this belief. And now, now I do not think of the Jedi as my family, as Obi-Wan does. Sure, I still have friends in the Order, but they are no longer my family. Only Master Plo Koon is family. He is the father I never knew. Much more so then Obi-Wan.

And as I think these thoughts, I know something is coming. Something that will irrevocably change my life.

I do not know what. I do not know how. I do not when. I only know the where. And that afterwards, nothing will be the same.

* * *

**Cliffy.**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thanks. I am glad you enjoyed it. **

**general-joseph-dickson: Yeah, Wookopedia is great. **

**RaidersEcho: Yes, we all want to be Sith occasionally. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	14. End

**Thank you for all of the reviews, but I am closing this story. It simply has gotten away from me. I will, however, continue the storyline where Tyranus found Anakin at a young age under a separate story. The Title will be Shades of the Revanchists. Thanks for all the reviews.**


End file.
